Sur un canapé noir
by Odaliae
Summary: Ils avaient souvent couché ensemble dans le passé, sur ce foutu canapé noir. Et un jour, tout avait merdé. Cronus s'était retrouvé seul, et il avait cru s'en foutre. Il avait d'autres amants. Mais les choses ne sont pas toujours ce que l'on croit. Et maintenant, Cronus regrettait. Humanstuck. M pour de bonnes raisons.


Bonjour. Ceci est la première fanfic que je poste en ligne depuis un petit bout de temps, et ouais, j'ai un peu peur. Mais passons. Soyez juste gentils.  
A la base, je voulais écrire quelque chose de brutal, et pas trop sentimental. Voyez l'échec. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.  
Bonne lecture !

Cronus replia sa jambe droite sous la gauche, éloigna la cigarette de ses lèvres, et expira, longuement. La fumée s'éleva, puis se dilua, et il ne resta du tabac qu'une saveur amère sur sa langue. Et un prénom. Un prénom qui n'avait rien à voir avec le tabac. Si. Il n'aimait pas le voir fumer. Kankri Vantas. Il haïssait l'odeur de la cigarette, presque autant qu'il l'aimait lorsqu'il pouvait l'humer sur sa peau, mêlée à celle de la Cologne. Kankri aimait son odeur. L'aimerait-il encore aujourd'hui ? Cronus l'ignorait. Et cela lui faisait mal, de l'ignorer.

Ils ne se s'étaient pas vus depuis cinq mois. Dès que Kankri avait su qu'il n'était pas le seul à passer dans ses draps, il avait voulu tout arrêter. Cronus aurait aimé lui dire de rester, qu'il avait toujours été son amant préféré. Mais cela n'aurait pas suffi à Kankri, et il avait trop d'ego à l'époque pour reconnaître que Kankri était son favori.  
Nouvelle tirée sur sa cigarette. L'insupportable Kankri. Celui dont personne ne voulait. Celui qui passait son temps à discourir sur la justice sociale et les choses offensantes dont le monde recelait. Celui qui se mêlait de tout, et surtout de ce qui ne le concernait pas. Celui qui passait son temps seul, à la bibliothèque, un bouquin en main, la tête enfoncée dans ses éternels pulls rouges. Celui qui, malgré tout cela, avait plu à Cronus.

Il expira, encore. Comment cela avait-il commencé ? Les souvenirs étaient confus, dans la mémoire de Cronus. Parce qu'à l'époque, il s'en foutait. Kankri ne l'intéressait pas. Son cul, beaucoup plus. Il avait dû, un jour, passer son bras autour de ses épaules, le cuir de son manteau écrasé contre son cou. Un "Salut poupée" mal placé, et Kankri l'avait probablement rejeté. Mais il avait insisté. Inlassablement. Le chieur au pull rouge était un grand défi, cent fois plus intéressant que ces midinettes qui mouillaient leur culotte en rougissant sur son passage. Et, jour après jour, il avait travaillé pour remporter ce défi.

La fumée monta jusqu'au plafond, chatouilla les murs violets de sa chambre. Dieu qu'il aimait cette couleur. Dieu qu'il aimerait que le pull de Kankri fît tache dessus, éblouissant qu'il était. Comment avait-il procédé ? Il se souvenait vaguement de quelques baisers, dérobés entre deux rangées de casiers. Kankri n'avait jamais été d'accord pour le faire en public, mais avait cédé. Il avait tout cédé à Cronus. Comme son numéro de portable. Comment l'avait-il acquis ? Il ne savait plus. Il se rappelait aussi lorsque pour la première fois, ses mains calleuses avaient exploré le torse de Kankri. Il l'avait plaqué contre une porte, sans doute celle d'une salle de cours, quand le couloir avait été désert. Et il l'avait touché, allant plus loin qu'il n'avait osé le faire auparavant.

Mais Kankri avait approuvé. Il ne l'avait pas dit, pas oralement. Il l'avait invité chez lui le soir même, et étendu sur son canapé revêtu de noir, il avait écarté les jambes, et avait laissé Cronus lui faire don de sa première fellation. Ce soir-là, Cronus avait compris en l'entendant gémir qu'il avait remporté la victoire. Kankri avait repoussé toutes ses convictions pour lui, toutes. Et il n'avait pas regretté, il avait assumé cette décision. Cronus était revenu, de nombreuses fois. Et ils avaient baisé, tout autant de fois.

Cronus écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur la table de chevet à côté de lui, et il soupira longuement, évacuant sa dernière taffe. Baisé. Il ne lui avait jamais fait l'amour. Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela avait fonctionné entre eux. Cela avait toujours été violent, presque humiliant pour Kankri. Mais il en redemandait. Et Cronus savait pertinemment que c'était pour cela que Kankri le laissait venir, encore, toujours plus régulièrement : parce qu'il était accro à lui, au sexe, à la honte qu'il ressentait quand Cronus obtenait tous les droits sur lui.

Et puis Kankri avait tout fait foirer. Ils venaient de coucher ensemble, brutalement, et Cronus avait ressenti le besoin de se doucher, pour se débarrasser du sperme et de la sueur qui maculaient sa peau. Alors Kankri lui avait laissé l'accès à sa salle de bain, et il s'était lavé, entouré de tous ses petits carrés rouges qui tapissaient le mur et le sol. Et pendant que l'eau délassait ses muscles noués par l'effort, crispés par l'orgasme, il avait reçu un message. Kankri avait entendu le portable vibrer, et il avait été le chercher dans la poche du pantalon de Cronus. Il l'avait ouvert, il avait lu le message, puis tous les autres. Et il avait ainsi appris qu'il n'était pas le seul à passer sous les draps de Cronus. Il n'était pas le seul pigeon. Et cela l'avait rendu jaloux.

Quand Cronus l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre, Kankri l'avait fusillé du regard, ses prunelles rouges luisantes de larmes et de haine. Cronus se souvenait de cris, furieux, offusqués. Mais à l'époque, il s'en foutait. A l'époque, Kankri n'était qu'un pigeon, un pigeon avec un charmant petit cul. Alors il l'avait laissé s'égosiller dans son coin, il s'était revêtu, et il était parti. Comme ça, sans un mot, sans un regard. Faire autrement, faire comme si la crise de Kankri avait de l'intérêt à ses yeux, n'aurait été qu'un mensonge. Et Cronus, lorsqu'il était rassasié, ne prenait plus la peine de jouer le rôle de l'amant attentionné. Ce jour-là, il s'était simplement dit "Un amant de perdu, dix de retrouvés". Parce que ce jour-là, il était encore un adolescent idiot, arrogant, qui comptait sur son physique pour remplir son lit et vider ses couilles, aussi vulgairement que cela. Cronus n'avait pas d'amant à qui faire l'amour. Il n'avait que des outils pour passer ses envies. Des outils réutilisables, mais surtout jetables.

Mais les choses avaient changé, en l'espace de cinq mois. Cronus n'avait pas mûri, mais Kankri lui manquait. Et cela suffisait à faire la différence. Il n'avait plus d'amants, il ne voulait que Kankri. Il voulait Kankri contre la porte d'une salle de cours, sur son canapé noir, dans l'intimité de sa chambre, ou sous la douche. Il voulait l'embrasser, sentir son corps sous le bout de ses doigts. Il voulait ne serait-ce que croiser son regard, et pouvoir lui parler de nouveau. Kankri lui manquait, et pour combler son manque, il fumait.

Cronus tâtonna la poche droite de son jeans pour en extirper son paquet de cigarettes. Il avait besoin d'en allumer une autre, de voir la fumée tournoyer en spirales, puis disparaître lentement. Cela l'apaisait, et il ne s'en lassait pas. Il la porta à ses lèvres, enflamma le bâtonnet et inspira longuement. Expira. La fumée s'envola et s'étendit en volutes imprécises et troubles. Cronus avait toujours trouvé ça beau.

Il avait été stupide. Tellement, tellement stupide. Mais comment aurait-il pu se douter que quelques semaines après, cela lui manquerait de plaquer Kankri contre un mur pour violenter sa bouche de la sienne, en hasardant ses doigts dans ses épais cheveux brun ? Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'il se languirait de ses petits gémissements lorsque sa langue emplissait sa bouche ?

Personne, et surtout pas Cronus. Cronus avait toujours été persuadé qu'il finirait avec une jolie fille, un peu idiote mais amusante. Alors pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de Kankri ? Kankri était mignon, certes, mais il n'était pas idiot, ni amusant. Le mot "humour" ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire, l'étudiant étant plutôt abonné aux longues leçons de morale interminables, où il revendiquait une large ouverture d'esprit à laquelle personne ne croyait, pas même Cronus. Ils savaient tous que Kankri était entêté, et que ses beaux discours sur l'égalité n'avait pas même de sens pour lui. Kankri était égoïste.  
Mais Cronus savait qu'il l'était aussi. Il écrasa sa deuxième cigarette, mais il ne sentit pas apaisé pour autant. Il renonça pourtant à en allumer une troisième, peut-être parce qu'une voix dans un coin de sa tête lui murmurait que Kankri n'aimerait pas le voir en fumer trois d'affilée. Il s'amusa à imaginer ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux s'allumant de colère. Mais il pouvait aussi y déceler de l'inquiétude. Il pouvait presque l'entendre dire "Ce n'est pas bon pour tes poumons Cronus. Je sais très bien que tu ne voudras jamais arrêter, mais s'il te plaît, n'abuse pas. Je ne veux pas te voir malade".

Mais Kankri n'était pas là, et Kankri ne s'inquiétait probablement plus pour lui depuis longtemps. Cronus repoussa le paquet loin de lui. En prendre une troisième ne réglera rien. Le tabac ne le guérira pas. Il soupira, encore, et avisa son téléphone portable du regard. Pouvait-il l'appeler, maintenant ? Kankri répondra-t-il en voyant son nom s'afficher ? A-t-il seulement conservé son numéro ? La gorge de Cronus se serra. Peut-être était-il le seul à ressasser cette histoire. Peut-être Kankri avait-il déjà tout oublié.

Cronus, pour sa part, se rappelait quasiment de tout. Il se rappelait ce que Kankri aimait, et abhorrait. Ce qui le touchait, et ce qui l'indifférait. Il se rappelait aussi ses faiblesses. Et il aurait aimé en savoir davantage sur lui, pour le connaître dans tous ses détails. Mais depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait pas osé lui adresser une parole. Il l'avait parfois cherché du regard à l'université, mais Kankri n'avait été jamais là. Avait-il retenu son emploi du temps pour ne pas risquer de le croiser ? Peut-être. La fin des cours était arrivée, quelques temps après. Et Cronus n'avait pas cessé pour autant de regretter son geste. Il s'en voulait encore, désespérément. Et il espérait au fond de lui que Kankri continuât de lui en vouloir, sans être passé à autre chose, ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que Cronus savait que si Kankri continuait de lui en vouloir, cela prouvait qu'il avait toujours un peu d'importance à ses yeux.

Il attrapa son portable, la coque froide contre sa paume. Devait-il l'appeler ? Pouvait-il se le permettre ? Il ignorait quoi dire. S'excuser ? Peut-être. Que faire si Kankri refusait de lui parler ? Devait-il se résigner ? Et s'il acceptait ? Cronus réalisa qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour à Kankri. Le plaquer contre le mur, s'enfouir en lui, et se repaître de ses gémissements. Et uniquement de ça.  
Cronus avait souvent eu cette envie. Les mouchoirs par dizaines dans sa poubelle en attestaient. Il n'avait jamais pu se retenir. La simple évocation de son corps avait toujours suffi à le mettre en érection. Et il n'avais jamais songé à retenir sa main. Ni son imagination. Mais cela lui suffisait de moins en moins. Il lui fallait mieux. Il lui fallait Kankri.

Il se surprit à composer son numéro, machinalement. Il l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois auparavant, sans pourtant se résigner à lancer l'appel. Et il hésitait encore. Kankri lui manquait, atrocement. Sans vraiment y songer, il l'appela. Le manque était trop fort. Il porta le combiné à son oreille, et attendit. Une sonnerie. Puis deux. Trois. Répondeur. Il s'éclaircit la gorge après le bip sonore, mais les mots ne lui vinrent pas. Alors il raccrocha, se sentant incroyablement stupide. Il jeta son téléphone au loin, et balança la tête de droite et de gauche. Il avait besoin de s'aérer, de marcher. Il attrapa sa veste en cuir, pendue à la porte, et quitta son appartement sans prendre la peine de le fermer à clé. Il ne pensait plus à rien, son esprit flottant loin de tout.  
Cronus ne reprit pied avec la réalité qu'une fois devant la porte du petit appartement de Kankri, son poing s'abattant régulièrement sur la surface en bois noir. Il paniqua. Que faisait-il ici ? Il ne pouvait retenir son poing. Il voulait frapper cette porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvrît, jusqu'à ce que Kankri apparût dans son embrasure. Kankri était-il seulement chez lui ? Cronus ne pouvait pas reculer. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, et se maudire de s'être laissé entraîner ici, poussé jusqu'au troisième étage de cet immeuble par de vieilles habitudes dont il refusait de se défaire. Quelque chose, en lui, repoussait l'idée que sa liaison avec Kankri avait pris fin, quelques mois plus tôt.

Alors que Cronus se perdait dans une confusion de pensées brouillonnes, la porte s'ouvrit, sans annonce préalable. Il n'y eut pas de clés tournées dans la serrure, pas de clenche abaissée furieusement. Et Kankri, impassible, son buste avalé par une laine rouge épaisse, se révéla aux yeux de son ancien amant.

A cet instant précis, quelque chose lâcha en Cronus, comme si la corde qui le retenait depuis ces cinq derniers mois venait de s'effiler. Sans plus réfléchir, il balança ses bras de part et d'autre du corps de Kankri et le tira contre lui, l'enserrant étroitement. Il ne lui fallut pas une seconde pour redécouvrir la petitesse du corps de Kankri, le parfum de ses cheveux, les mailles piquantes de son pull sous ses mains. Tout à son bonheur d'avoir renoué avec le contact physique, il ne lutta pas lorsque, raide, Kankri le repoussa durement, ses petites mains poussant contre son torse avec une force dérisoire.

"Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me serrer dans tes bras Cronus, me semble-t-il. Aurais-tu oublié que je ne veux pas être touché sans en accorder la permission ?"

Cronus hocha lentement la tête.

"Excuse Kan, je n'avais pas oublié. J'étais juste…"

_"J'étais juste trop heureux de te revoir parce que bordel tu m'as manqué"_, aurait-il aimé répondre. Mais il s'en retint et haussa les épaules.

"Passons. J'ai voulu t'appeler pour savoir si je pouvais passer mais tu n'as pas répondu. Je te dérange ?", demanda-t-il en faisant un pas en avant dans l'appartement.

Kankri s'écarta un peu et le laissa entrer, puis referma la porte dans son dos.

"Non. Je n'ai pas mon portable sur moi, je ne pouvais pas décrocher.

- Tu l'aurais fait, si tu l'avais eu sur toi ?"

Cronus se retourna pour toiser Kankri qui marchait sur ses talons et le fixa intensément.

"Evidemment, Cronus. Ignorer sciemment un appel n'est pas une attitude convenable. Je ne reprends pas les autres sur leur attitude offensante pour les imiter quand bon me semble, ce serait hypocrite."

Cronus eut un sourire désabusé. Kankri était donc resté l'enfant immature qu'il avait côtoyé durant des semaines : persuadé d'agir au mieux, agissant de la pire façon qui soit.

"Puis-je savoir la raison de ta visite, Cronus ?

- Je voulais voir ce que tu devenais, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, après tout", répondit simplement ce dernier, feignant l'indifférence.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, debout l'un et l'autre, avant de consentir d'un accord tacite à prendre place sur ce canapé noir qu'ils avaient tant utilisé.

"Ca fait cinq mois, oui", précisa Kankri.

- Cinq mois et quatre jours," le corrigea mentalement Cronus.

- Comme tu peux le voir, je me porte bien. J'ai réussi mes partiels, et je savoure désormais mes vacances."

Cronus désigna d'un mouvement de la tête l'appartement.

"Tu les "savoures" en restant cloîtré ici, un de tes fichus bouquins sur la justice sociale à la main ?

- Cronus, je te prierai de garder pour toi les divers commentaires que tu peux songer à faire sur mes activités personnelles. Je n'apprécie pas que tu te permettes de juger.

- Kan, tu es le seul à lire ces merdes. Je ne fais que partager l'opinion de la majorité."

Kankri fronça les sourcils et posa les poings sur ses hanches.

"Cronus, suivre la majorité est une preuve indéniable de ton grand manque de réflexion personnelle. Si tu prenais le temps de lire ne serait-ce qu'un de ces livres, ton opinion sur le monde changerait et…  
- Kanny, le coupa-t-il sans remords. Tes sermons m'ont suffi, je t'assure."

Il aurait aimé trouver la force d'houspiller Cronus pour l'interruption, mais le surnom l'en empêcha. Les yeux dans le vague, il opina brièvement, absent mentalement, accaparé par une vague de souvenirs dans lesquels Cronus gémissait ce surnom d'une voix rauque. Il sursauta lorsque la main de Cronus se posa sur son épaule. Quand s'était-il rapproché ?

"Alors, Kan, dis-moi. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?"

Kankri nia.

"En même temps, qui pourrait bien vouloir de toi ?, l'interrogea Cronus, railleur.

- Tu m'offenses fortement. Je suis seul par choix, imbécile."

Kankri voulut ajouter "D'autant que j'ai beaucoup plus de chances que toi de trouver quelqu'un", mais le politiquement correct l'emporta sur sa colère.

"Tu n'as pas changé, décidément. Toujours offensé par tout et n'importe quoi, soupira Cronus.

- Et tu n'as pas changé non plus. Tu es toujours aussi offensant pour ta part. D'ailleurs, j'apprécierais que ta main quitte mon épaule. Je ne t'ai toujours pas autorisé à me toucher."

Cronus leva les yeux au ciel, souriant déjà avec arrogance.

"Allons, babe, comme si ça te dérangeait.

- Cela me dérange, oui ! Cronus, tu es prié de respecter mes limites ! Je n'avais rien contre ta présence dans cet appartement, mais je pourrais bien changer d'avis si tu outrepasses tes droits !"

Le sourire de Cronus mourut sur ses lèvres.

"Très bien."

Il le lâcha, et ramena son bras le long de son corps.

"Excuse-moi.

- Excuses acceptées, Cronus. Tu as fait bien pire que ça."

Les paupières de l'homme s'affaissèrent et son souffle se hacha, comme s'il encaissait un coup brutal dans l'abdomen. Il aurait voulu avoir le courage de lui dire qu'il lui demandait pardon pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, mais ne le trouva pas. Il était lâche, lâche et bourré d'ego. Reconnaître ses erreurs n'était pas son fort, les avouer encore moins. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, les commissures de sa bouche vaguement relevées.

"Et toi, tu as retrouvé quelqu'un ?, s'enquit Kankri par politesse.

- Non."

La réponse de Cronus s'était faite sèche et prompte. Il aurait préféré développer, lui dire qu'il refusait toute présence n'étant pas la sienne. Il aurait aimé ajouter qu'il avait chassé tous ses amants, parce qu'il n'avait plus que lui en tête. Mais il fut encore trop lâche, trop lâche et bourré d'ego.

"Tu sais Cronus, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu as les atouts nécessaires pour plaire, et je ne doute pas un instant que tu trouveras quelqu'un le moment venu. Il te faudra peut-être changer tes techniques d'approches, sans vouloir t'offenser, elles me paraissent quelque peu désuètes et maladroites. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, vraiment. Je pense personnellement que…"

Cronus n'écouta pas la suite. Il s'était perdu dans la contemplation des lèvres mouvantes et délicieusement roses de Kankri, et il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de les embrasser. Mais pas durement comme il avait pu le faire auparavant, plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne sans y mettre le cœur. Il ne voulait plus de ça. Il voulait…

"Cronus, je crois que tu es dissipé. Tu ne m'écoutes plus."

Il fit claquer ses doigts devant ses yeux pour le ramener à la réalité.

"J'essaie de te réconforter, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, soupira Kankri.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, répondit automatiquement Cronus, rêveur. Tu veux bien ?"

Les joues de Kankri virèrent au rouge.

"P-pardon ? Je tiens à te dire que je trouve ça horriblement mal placé. J'étais fortement concentré sur mon sermon, et j'aurais apprécié que tu ne m'interrompes pas pour me faire partager tes envies, qui…  
- Kan."

Le jeune homme au pull rouge déglutit bruyamment, les yeux baissés. Quelque chose dans son bas-ventre se réveilla, et Kankri sut immédiatement la réponse qu'il donnerait. Il n'hésita pas un instant. Il n'hésita pas, parce que c'était Cronus Ampora qui lui posait cette question.

"Bien sûr que tu peux", murmura-t-il.

Cronus n'attendit rien de plus. Ses mains attrapèrent en coupe le visage de Kankri, et il l'attira vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec précipitation. Le contact fut brutal et mal aisé, leurs nez se croisèrent, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Ils se replacèrent pourtant rapidement, et le baiser s'adoucit. Cronus soutenait désormais la nuque de Kankri, le gardant contre lui, son cœur battant la chamade. Il pouvait enfin l'embrasser, et ses lèvres ne lui en paraissaient que plus douces. Il happa l'inférieure pour la suçoter, et Kankri laissa échapper un gémissement, de ceux que Cronus aimait tant.

Heureux, il s'autorisa à glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Kankri, qui y lia immédiatement la sienne, et ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement encore, et encore. Ils ne pouvaient simplement pas s'arrêter. Ils n'avaient plus de retenue, se caressant maladroitement l'un et l'autre, malhabiles mais emplis de désir. Ces retrouvailles étant sans doute ce qu'ils attendaient le plus. Peu leur importait les conversations banales sur le quotidien. Ils se voulaient l'un et l'autre, et rien ne comptait plus en cet instant que cette envie.

La tête de Kankri heurta l'accoudoir, et le corps de Cronus se déposa contre le sien. Il avait oublié à quel point il pouvait aimer ce poids au-dessus de lui, quelque peu étouffant et pourtant si délicieux. Il plongea ses doigts graciles dans les mèches de Cronus, que le gel, mal réparti, maintenait en arrière, et les ébouriffa, pourtant conscient que cela déplairait à son amant. Mais peu lui importait. Cronus lui avait manqué. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau, dans un bruit humide. Kankri se sentit durcir dans son pantalon, soudainement trop étroit, et il en soupira d'inconfort.

"Tu bandes déjà, Kanny ?", s'enquit Cronus, le sourire aux lèvres.

L'intéressé hocha vivement la tête, les yeux luisants de luxure, et frissonna lorsque les lèvres de Cronus se posèrent sur sa pommette et sa main sur son érection.

"Toujours aussi impatient, babe…"

Ses lèvres frôlèrent la peau de son cou, et sa langue courut sur le lobe de son oreille.

"As-tu envie que je m'en occupe pour toi ?, susurra-t-il.

- Oh oui, Cronus, je t'en prie !"

En appui sur ses genoux, Cronus s'attela à dénouer la ceinture de Kankri. Il aurait pu le prendre dès maintenant sur le canapé, pour assouvir son désir sans plus attendre, mais ne le souhaitait pas. Il voulait y aller lentement, et faire profiter Kankri.

"Que veux-tu que je fasse, Kan ?"

Kankri grimaça. Cronus savait combien il détestait proférer ce genre de paroles, et avait toujours pris un malin plaisir à l'y contraindre. Grommelant, il comprit pourtant qu'il ne pouvait se le reprocher qu'à lui-même : il aurait en effet dû se douter que Cronus ne changerait pas ses habitudes.

"Cronus…, geignit-il, plaintif, alors que son pantalon quittait ses cuisses, ramassé en un tas de tissu froissé sur ses chevilles.

- Oui ? Kan, je ne peux pas te faire plaisir si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu attends de moi…"

Kankri détestait la façon dont il faisait l'innocent. Avec tendresse, Cronus libéra sa cheville droite de l'emprise du jeans, et écarta ses jambes.

"Cronus, je suis certain que tu sais ce dont j'ai envie !  
- Je t'assure que non, babe, répondit l'interpellé, mimant toujours l'incompréhension totale avec exagération, un sourire moqueur trahissant toutefois son intention.

- Cronus ! Tu exagères ! Je… Je voudrais que tu me suces… S'il te plaît…"

Kankri sentit ses joues brûler alors que Cronus souriait plus largement, victorieux, toute trace de candeur ayant quitté son visage.

"A tes ordres, Kanny."  
Replié sur le bord du canapé, Cronus plaça sa tête entre les cuisses légèrement bronzées de Kankri et embrassa sa peau. Il s'accorda quelques instants pour en humer le parfum, beaucoup plus intense que dans ses souvenirs, avant de s'approcher de la barrière de tissu que constituait le boxer du jeune homme. Il passa ses lèvres contre la bosse à travers le sous-vêtements, et Kankri en grogna de frustration.

"Tu... Tu n'as pas oublié comment jouer avec moi, hein ?"

Cronus rit, sa bouche toujours pressée contre l'érection de Kankri, et les vibrations le chatouillèrent. La sensation était trop légère pour être réellement bienfaisante, mais elle ne faisait qu'exciter Kankri davantage, qui ne pouvait que rouler des hanches à la recherche de contact pour se satisfaire. Cela amusa Cronus, qui rit sans faire de commentaires. Il était trop heureux pour être réellement narquois. Il peinait à croire qu'il vivait actuellement, ainsi installé sur ce canapé entre les jambes de Kankri, prêt à le satisfaire de sa bouche. Comme la toute première fois, lorsque Kankri l'avait autorisé à le suivre chez lui.

Joueur, il enferma entre ses lèvres l'érection de Kankri, et de sa langue caressa le tissu, lui ravissant encore quelques plaintes excédées, qui supportait de moins en moins la frustration.

"Cronus, je t'en supplie, arrêter de jouer avec moi…

- Je pense que t'as suffisamment attendu", concéda-t-il, déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire durer son petit jeu plus longtemps.

Kankri soupira de soulagement et haleta lorsque les doigts froids de Cronus se posèrent sur sa taille pour ensuite enserrer son boxer et le lui retirer. Il laissa ses mains autour de son bassin et inclina la tête, juste assez pour effleurer de ses lèvres sa longueur érigée. Il happa la peau, la mouillant du bout de sa langue, explorant la chair avec lenteur. Peut-être Kankri aurait-il préféré s'engouffrer directement dans sa bouche, entièrement, pour se laisser aller dans sa chaleur. Mais Cronus refusait de lui faire atteindre si vite l'orgasme. Il voulait renouer avec le passé, pour le modifier. Il voulait être plus attentionné, pour prendre le temps de le combler. Il voulait modifier le passé, et l'améliorer.

Ses lèvres entourèrent alors le gland, déjà humide. La chair, gonflée et douce, emplit sa bouche, et il n'eut qu'à téter le sommet de cette virilité suintante pour entraîner Kankri vers une nouvelle étape du plaisir. Ce faisant, il caressait aussi l'intérieur de ses cuisses, qu'il savait très sensible chez lui. Il connaissait parfaitement son corps. Sans vraiment l'avoir remarqué, il avait gardé en mémoire toutes les zones sensibles de Kankri, tous les gestes qui lui plaisaient. Il n'avait rien oublié.

"C-Cronus…"

Kankri roulait des hanches, son corps exprimant ce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à demander. Plus. L'étudiant réclamait plus, et enfonçait de lui-même sa verge entre les lèvres si habiles de Cronus. Cronus qui ne lutta pas, et le laissa remplir davantage sa bouche, plus qu'heureux de creuser les joues sur le passage de cette longueur qu'il accueillait progressivement. Kankri se tordit sous lui, une main rabattue contre ses yeux, l'autre accrochant les cheveux de Cronus, comme pour lui intimer de rester. _Ne pars pas. Tu es le seul qui sache me faire sentir aussi bien._

Kankri devait l'admettre. Ce désir qu'il ressentait pour Cronus n'avait pas d'égal. Peut-être une ou deux filles de l'université lui avaient-elles déjà plu, mais jamais Kankri n'avait ressenti avec elles cette envie, ce _besoin_ de la chair. Il avait longtemps ignoré ce qui, chez Cronus, l'attirait autant, l'homme n'ayant rien de respectable. Et un jour, il avait finalement compris que ce devait justement en être la raison. Cronus _portait_ sur lui l'interdit, le politiquement incorrect. Cronus était tout ce que Kankri reprochait aux autres, l'incarnation de l'offense, et cela l'excitait considérablement. Tout, jusque dans son parfum, mélange vulgaire de tabac et de Cologne, faisait naître en Kankri l'envie, l'envie de désobéir à ses propres principes, l'envie de s'abandonner à l'appel de la chair.

Sa prise sur les cheveux patiemment coiffés de Cronus se raffermit, et il tira instinctivement sur la tête de son partenaire pour l'attirer plus près encore de son bassin. Cronus grogna, pour ses cheveux plus que pour le geste, et Kankri s'excusa platement.

"Dé-désolé, je ne voulais pas te forcer à cela, je sais que c'est fortement désagréable et… Oh mon dieu, Cronus !"

Pour interrompre son discours naissant, Cronus avait pincé entre ses lèvres l'entièreté de son sexe, la tête de sa longueur enfouie dans sa gorge, dont l'humidité n'avait eu aucun mal à faire taire Kankri, absorbant ses mots dans un long gémissement. L'étudiant ne l'avait jamais avoué à voix haute, mais il aimait lorsque Cronus lui accordait une gorge profonde. Il aimait se sentir dans la bouche de l'homme, toute moite qu'elle était. Il ne connaissait pas de plus grand plaisir que celui-ci.

"Cronus... Je ne vais pas… pas tenir plus longtemps…", geignit-il, essoufflé, les yeux rivés sur ceux de son partenaire.

Cronus le fixa en retour, et le spectacle fut si excitant que Kankri dut lutter pour ne pas éjaculer instantanément. Il serra les dents, étouffant un glapissement extatique. Il éprouvait une légère honte à l'idée de jouir si vite. Mais Cronus était talentueux, et sa langue ne lui laissait pas de répit. Lorsque l'homme recula la tête, sa langue longeant son sexe, son gland s'extrayant de sa gorge, le tout avec une lenteur diabolique, Kankri se sentit basculer. La tête rejetée, la bouche ouverte dans un cri qui ne vint pas, il se déversa dans la cavité buccale de Cronus, sa semence jaillissant contre son palais en longs jets.

Il fallut à Kankri quelques longues secondes pour renouer avec la réalité, un voile brumeux et blanc flottant encore devant ses yeux, ses jambes écartées tremblotant misérablement contre le revêtement noir du canapé.

"Oh mon Dieu…"

Il jurait de nouveau. Kankri n'aimait pas jurer le nom de Dieu. Dans un essai vain de se rassurer, Kankri se fit la remarque que jurer n'était sans doute pas la pire chose qu'il eut faite depuis son arrivée à l'université.

"Sérieusement, Cronus…"

Il rit doucement, ses épaules tressautant adorablement sous les mailles de son pull.

"Tu aurais pu me ménager, ajouta-t-il en se redressant pour lui faire face. Je n'avais pas connu d'activités sexuelles depuis... depuis un bon nombre de mois."

Kankri n'avait pas osé dire "depuis ton départ". Il n'avait pas voulu refroidir l'ambiance, alors qu'ils commençaient enfin à se détendre tous les deux. Cronus attrapa son visage, quatre de ses doigts glissés derrière son oreille, son pouce caressant sa lèvre inférieure. Il l'embrassa chastement, pour ne pas l'incommoder avec la saveur âcre de la semence.

"Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne t'es jamais touché, quand même ?"

Kankri détourna le regard, rougissant. Il avait essayé, quelques rares fois, de satisfaire ses érections. Malheureusement, le sentiment de gêne et de culpabilité qui l'avait pris après chaque orgasme avait rapidement su le dissuader de recommencer.

"Un petit peu", répondit-il toutefois pour éviter d'autres questions.

Cronus eut un sourire en coin, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Penché sur Kankri, il plaça sa bouche à la hauteur de son oreille.

"Moi je l'ai fait très souvent, chuchota-t-il. En pensant à toi. Et rien qu'à toi."

Le rouge sur les joues de Kankri s'intensifia. Il fut tenté de le croire, mais l'étudiant renonça bien vite à cette idée. Il était plus que probable que Cronus fût actuellement en manque d'amants, et qu'il revenait vers ses premiers pigeons pour occuper son temps libre. Sitôt qu'ils auraient couché, Cronus partirait, à n'en pas douter. Kankri eut un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi avait-il autorisé Cronus à entrer ? A l'embrasser ? A le sucer ? Kankri baissa les yeux. Il connaissait la réponse. Il lui avait autorisé toutes ces choses, parce qu'il _était_ Cronus. Parce qu'il était le seul à éveiller la luxure de cette façon en lui, le seul à mobiliser ses cinq sens dès qu'il était en sa présence. Lorsque Cronus était tout près de lui, Kankri se sentait vivre. Et ce sentiment lui avait manqué, tout autant que l'homme capable de le lui procurer.

"Kanny ?"

Les lèvres de Cronus se posèrent sur son cou, et il l'embrassa à de nombreuses reprises, tendrement. Il en profita pour inspirer son parfum, son nez chatouillant la peau sous la mâchoire de Kankri. Dieu qu'il pouvait aimer son contact.

"J'ai envie de toi, chuchota-t-il. Où tu veux, dans la position que tu veux, tant que tu me laisses te prendre. Ca m'a tellement manqué."

Il n'avait pas osé se décider entre "baiser" et "faire l'amour". Il ne voulait rien lui imposer. Si Kankri souhaitait qu'ils baisassent, alors ils baiseraient. Il avait juste su lui témoigner son envie de lui. Son manque.

"_Tu _m'as manqué", ajouta-t-il, d'une voix quasi inaudible, mettant l'accent sur le pronom personnel.

Le souffle de Kankri se brisa alors que les bras de Cronus se refermait autour de lui, ses pouces frottant son dos avec tendresse par delà son sweater. Il aurait aimé repousser Cronus sur le champ, lui crier de se taire. Ses mots ne faisaient que compliquer les choses : résister à la tentation était de plus en plus difficile. Kankri ne voulait qu'une chose : pouvoir le croire, pour s'offrir à lui sans risque de souffrir sitôt après. Mais le doute planait, Cronus ayant parfaitement su prouver ses talents de menteur.

"Je ne sais pas…, soupira Kankri, indécis et partagé. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es sincère, Cronus ? Qui me garantit que tu ne partiras pas juste après ?"

Il devait le lui dire, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas faire éternellement celui qui n'avait pas souffert de le voir partir, sans plus se soucier de lui après son départ. Il sentit Cronus se raidir contre lui, et il regretta pendant un court instant d'avoir parlé. Pendant ce court instant, il se dit que, peut-être, il aurait été mieux d'enterrer le passé, de baiser comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé, de prendre leur pied ensemble, puis de se séparer, encore. Peut-être qu'il aurait été mieux de conserver ces retrouvailles comme un souvenir amer, où ils auraient couché ensemble sauvagement, sans réfléchir, comme des bêtes. Peut-être.

Mais Cronus en avait décidément autrement. Il ne voulait plus de ça. De ses bras fermes, il entoura la taille de Kankri et le serra contre lui.

"Je sais, Kan, je sais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça. J'aimerais que tu me crois. Je ne sais pas comment te prouver que je le pense vraiment. Tu crois que… tu pourrais me faire confiance ?"

Kankri hocha étrangement la tête. Ce n'était ni un oui, ni un non. Ce n'était qu'un mouvement vague, mal articulé, qui trahissait son envie comme son appréhension. Kankri ne pouvait nier qu'il avait envie de Cronus. Plus que jamais. Il considéra celui qui fut son amant, et se résigna. Il l'embrassa maladroitement, du bout des lèvres.

"Dans la chambre", marmonna-t-il, les joues brûlantes.

Et tant pis si Cronus le manipulait encore. En cet instant, Kankri ne désirait rien d'autre qu'assouvir son envie, qu'importaient les conséquences. Il n'avait que vingt ans après tout, et pour quelqu'un de son âge, un orgasme semblait valoir quelques pesants regrets.

Cronus balança son boxer dans un coin de la pièce, le morceau de tissu rejoignant son jeans, jeté tout aussi négligemment quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Mets-toi à genoux face au mur, les mains appuyées dessus. Je veux te prendre comme ça."

Kankri hocha la tête, et les genoux calés contre un oreiller pour ne pas se faire mal, prit position comme demandé. Il sentit le matelas ployer dans son dos lorsque Cronus monta dessus, et frissonna lorsque son corps se pressa contre le sien. Il avait oublié à quel point cette présence lui était agréable. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de Cronus contre la raie de ses fesses, et il s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il regretta même d'avoir gardé son pull, mais il n'avait jamais pu se résigner à l'ôter, comme dans une dernière forme de pudeur. Il était vrai que sentir le torse de Cronus contre son dos aurait pu être appréciable, mais il n'aimait pas assez son corps pour oser se déshabiller entièrement.

Le menton de l'homme se posa sur l'épaule de Kankri, la laine grossière lui chatouillant la peau.

"Ca t'avait manqué, n'est-ce pas ?, commença-t-il d'un ton volontairement provocateur à son oreille. Me savoir dur tout contre toi…"

Kankri frémit, les joues brûlantes. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à de telles paroles, qui ne faisaient qu'aiguiser son envie. La voix de Cronus était en plus toujours particulièrement grave dans ces moments-là, sans doute à cause de l'excitation. Et Kankri n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

"Réponds-moi, Kan. Je veux t'entendre me dire que ça t'avait manqué.

- Bien sûr que cela m'a manqué… Tu es le seul qui puisse me faire sentir comme ça…"

Le sourire de Cronus s'élargit d'insensible façon. Il était heureux d'apprendre qu'il était le seul à jamais avoir eu droit de le toucher. Il aimait se dire que Kankri n'avait pas cherché à le remplacer, comme s'il était indispensable à son plaisir. Il remonta une main sous son pull et caressa son ventre, sa main gauche descendant elle sur son entrejambe partiellement dressé. Kankri glapit, et son corps se tendit.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu bandes si vite alors que tu as déjà joui Kanny. Tu es vraiment une petite salope."

La pression des dents de Kankri sur sa lèvre inférieure s'intensifia. Il était dur pour lui de le reconnaître, mais il aimait lorsque Cronus lui disait ce genre de choses, si dégradantes.

"Tu es _ma_ petite salope Kan. Je n'autoriserai personne à te toucher. Tu m'appartiens. Et tu sais pourquoi ?"

Il caressa du bout des doigts sa verge raidie, une lueur sournoise dans les yeux, et embrassa sa nuque.

"Parce que personne ne connaît ton corps comme je le connais _moi. _Je suis le seul à avoir le pouvoir de te faire jouir, babe."

Il frotta langoureusement son bassin contre ses fesses pour le taquiner, se refusant le droit de le pénétrer sur l'instant pour enfin satisfaire son désir pressant. Il préférait que Kankri profitât le premier de ce moment. Sa main continuait d'effleurer indolemment sa virilité, dans un contact aussi frustrant que chaleureux.

"Mais je sais que tu aimes ça, Kanny. Tu aimes lorsque je te fais jouir de ma queue, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un susurrement tout contre son oreille, un susurrement sensuel et grave, et il pouvait sentir Kankri trembler lorsque ses lèvres s'agitaient contre son lobe.

"Aux yeux de tous, tu n'es qu'un pauvre type coincé plein de beaux discours, mais moi, lorsque je te regarde Kan, je ne peux que penser à la façon dont tu aimes être baisé…"

Kankri frappa des poings contre le mur, au supplice.

"Oh, Cronus, arrête, je n'en peux plus ! Baise-moi ! Je t'en prie !", supplia-t-il, arquant le bassin instinctivement pour approfondir le contact entre lui et l'érection de Cronus.

Ce dernier rit doucement.

"Babe, je ne peux pas te prendre comme ça, voyons. Tu ne crois pas que…

- Cronus, je m'en fiche !, l'interrompit-il, exaspéré. Prends-moi comme ça ! C'est insupportable de me faire attendre ! Tu m'entends ? _Baise-moi _!"

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, puis la surprise s'effaça, et un large sourire s'empara de ses traits. Il se positionna contre l'entrée de son partenaire, et lentement, s'immisça en lui. Et alors que son sexe se fichait avec circonspection dans le corps de Kankri, le souffle de Cronus se brisa.

En plus de la sensation ô combien confortable, Cronus prenait enfin pleine mesure de la situation. Après tous ces mois d'attente, il pouvait enfin tenir contre lui Kankri. Il pouvait lui parler, l'embrasser, le toucher, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Tendrement, il se rapprocha de lui, plus près qu'il ne l'était déjà, et épousa les formes de son corps, ses mains entourant fermement ses hanches.

"Dis-moi quand je peux y aller, babe."

Kankri hocha lentement la tête, pourtant peu sûr de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il demandait à Cronus de le prendre sans préparation préalable, et il redoutait la douleur.

"Doucement", précisa-t-il en sentant que l'homme remuait en lui.

Cronus opina et, précautionneusement, entama de premiers va-et-vient. Mais très vite, malgré la brûlure, Kankri le supplia d'y aller plus fort, de le marteler. "Baise-moi plus fort, Cronus, plus fort !", répétait-il inlassablement entre deux gémissements, alors que Cronus s'engouffrait toujours plus brutalement en lui. Et obtempérer ne dérangeait nullement l'homme, qui se sentait revivre. Il savourait enfin le plaisir d'une étreinte et la chaleur d'un corps. Et pas n'importe quel corps. Celui de Kankri Vantas, qu'il avait tant désiré.

Ses coups de reins redoublèrent d'intensité, Cronus pilonnant toujours plus violemment un Kankri toujours plus demandeur. Celui-ci avait fini par attraper sa verge pour la stimuler, ne se retenant plus au mur que d'une seule main. Cronus regrettait de ne pas pouvoir le faire pour lui, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement : le maintenir par les hanches lui permettait de pencher Kankri légèrement en avant, et de mieux s'enfouir dans son corps.

"Oh… Oh mon Dieu, Cronus ! En-encore ! J'en veux encore !", hurlait Kankri, la croupe arquée vers l'arrière, s'offrant totalement.

Kankri n'était pas le seul à en vouloir plus. Cronus aussi le souhaitait, savourant les picotements qui s'étendaient dans son corps, s'enroulant autour de sa colonne vertébrale et chatouillant ses reins par salves d'intensité croissante. Il fit claquer sa main contre la peau des fesses de Kankri, à deux reprises, avant d'empoigner la chair plus fermement. Kankri aimait cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il aimait lorsque, en plein acte, Cronus semblait le punir pour s'être ainsi offert au vice.

"Kanny… Aah…"

Cronus soufflait contre son épaule, son souffle bien trop court pour qu'il pût gémir. Il se sentait si bien, plongé dans cette intimité bouillonnante qui se refermait spasmodiquement autour de lui, qu'il ne réalisa pas qu'il atteignait l'orgasme, y étant naturellement conduit par un plaisir trop soudain et insupportable pour un homme ayant connu l'abstinence. Dans un râle de pur bien-être, il se déversa dans le corps de Kankri, plantant ses ongles dans ses hanches généreuses. Tremblant, il se laissa traverser de part en part par la sensation, sensation décuplée par les mois d'inactivité qui la rendait plus fabuleuse encore. Puis elle se dissipa, et, fatigué, il se laissa aller contre le dos de Kankri, son sexe pulsant encore, ses jambes encore tremblantes. Kankri voulut se retourner, mais Cronus le maintint fermement contre le mur, ses bras noués autour de sa taille pour le conserver près de lui.

"Je suis désolé, je... Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapide, avoua-t-il, gêné.

- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Kankri. Ca peut arriver, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Cronus fronça les sourcils.

"Je n'ai pas couché depuis un moment, babe. C'est tout.

- Pourquoi ?", s'enquit Kankri, très étonné.

L'homme enfouit son visage dans l'épaule enveloppée de laine rouge de son amant. Il aurait voulu lui dire "Je ne voulais que toi", mais la phrase lui parut trop clichée et imparfaite à la fois, et il l'abandonna.

"Kan ? J'ai envie de te faire l'amour.

- N'est-ce pas ce que l'on vient de faire, Cronus ?"

Kankri haussa un sourcil circonspect, et adressa au mur un regard perplexe, comme s'il fixait son amant dans les yeux.

"On vient de baiser comme des animaux. Tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait… Y aller un peu plus lentement, pour une fois ? Et puis tu n'as pas joui, alors…"

Kankri acquiesça, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

"Avec plaisir, Cronus. Si tu te sens encore la force de me faire l'amour, alors fais-le.

- Bien sûr que j'en ai la force ! Allonge-toi babe, sur le ventre, je veux le faire comme ça."

Cronus s'écarta de lui, regrettant aussitôt sa chaleur, et Kankri s'allongea sur le ventre, les fesses relevées et les jambes repliées et ouvertes. La joue écrasée contre un oreiller, il tourna légèrement la tête et observa Cronus alors qu'il se postait derrière lui, raffermissant son érection d'une main.

Kankri aimait le corps de Cronus. Il était beaucoup plus solide que le sien, et ciselé de façon plus précise. La nage, pratiquée depuis son plus jeune âge, avait taillé son corps, allongeant ses épaules et cintrant sa taille. Ses muscles étaient travaillés, sans être particulièrement imposants. Lorsque Kankri se retrouvait entre ses bras, il se sentait en sécurité, sans pourtant avoir le sentiment que son partenaire pouvait le briser en deux comme une pauvre brindille. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque ses prunelles tombèrent sur le sexe de Cronus, à demi caché par sa main en mouvement. Honteusement, Kankri reconnaissait qu'il aimait beaucoup cette partie de son corps : moyenne mais épaisse, elle le comblait parfaitement. Et Kankri adorait ça. Le voir se caresser ainsi l'excita considérablement, et il se sentit rougir, toujours plus désireux.

Son regard remonta sur son visage, sur ses cheveux échevelés, ses yeux brillants, ses traits détendus, plus que d'ordinaire. Il était beau. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Kankri lui accorda l'un de ses plus doux sourires. Son désir atteignait actuellement des sommets. Lorsque Cronus avait joui en lui, excitation et frustration s'étaient mêlées dans un mélange explosif, et Kankri avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Son corps n'était plus qu'un amas de nerfs à vif, entièrement dédié à la recherche du plaisir qu'il avait déjà suffisamment attendu. Il ondula du bassin, aguicheur et impatient.

"Cronus… Je veux te sentir en moi, chuchota-t-il. Je veux te sentir en moi et je veux jouir _pour_ toi. _Grâce_ à toi."

Cronus déglutit bruyamment. Il n'avait plus besoin de sa main pour s'assurer une érection solide.

"Tout de suite, babe !"

Pressé, il appuya la tête de sa virilité contre son intimité déjà travaillée, et s'y glissa sans difficulté, le corps de Kankri se resserrant autour de lui, ravi par le retour de cette présence en son sein. La nouvelle position permettait en plus à Cronus de se plonger plus profondément en lui, et cela ravit les deux amants. Kankri enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller et gémit alors que Cronus entamait de langoureux coups de bassin, sa longueur allant et venant en lui lentement, le nageur n'y laissant jamais que le gland.

Ils n'avaient jamais couché de cette façon. Cela avait toujours été brutal, désordonné, contre un mur, au sol, sur un matelas, qu'importait. Ils avaient toujours adoptés la position choisie par Cronus, qui se contentait alors de pilonner sourdement l'intimité de Kankri de son sexe, se préoccupant plus de son plaisir que du sien. Il respectait bien sûr ses envies, et ne le contraignait à rien, mais une grande part de son attention se portait généralement sur la façon dont il prenait sauvagement son pied. Mais cela n'avait jamais gêné Kankri, qui en faisait de même, se complaisant dans cette forme de sexe dure dépourvue de sentiments.

Aussi cela était-il nouveau pour eux. Les mouvements de hanches de Cronus étaient souples, tendres. Il tenait la taille de Kankri sans la molester de la pointe de ses doigts, et son bas-ventre se posait contre les fesses de l'étudiant sans claquer. Et ni Kankri ni Cronus ne songeait à s'en plaindre. Le plaisir montait en eux, plus graduellement, avec une lenteur exquise. Chaque nouveau coup de reins faisait croître la chaleur qui enflait en eux, et, pantelants, ils ne faisaient qu'attendre le suivant, gémissants de satisfaction.

"Oh mon Dieu… Cronus, c'est tellement bien aussi de le faire comme ça… Je… Je ne veux pas renoncer à l'aspect plus sau-sauvage de nos relations passées, mais… Aaahn… C'est terriblement bon comme ça ! Ne t'a-arrête pas…", le supplia-t-il, sa voix rendue erratique par le plaisir.

Cette cadence, faiblement rythmée, les connectait en effet l'un à l'autre avec plus d'intensité. Ils avaient, plus que d'ordinaire, l'impression de former l'alchimie parfaite, tout en sensualité. Pas qu'ils n'eussent jamais été en symbiose auparavant ! Tout était juste bien plus solide, bien plus chaud et puissant, et ils s'appréciaient mutuellement, songeant cette fois à se contenter ensemble.

Cronus avait changé de position, son torse épousant maintenant le dos de Kankri, ses mains appuyées à la hauteur des épaules de Kankri pour se soutenir. Ses coups de reins étaient plus courts et frénétiques, son gland buttant régulièrement contre la prostate ultra-sensible de Kankri. Ce dernier criait maintenant à s'en briser la voix, serrant les draps entre ses doigts crispés.

"Cronus, pitié, encore ! Je… J'en veux encore ! Cronus !"

Kankri ne pensait plus, étant seulement capable de hurler pour supplier son amant d'y aller plus vigoureusement. Il n'avait pas besoin de se toucher pour se sentir bien. La présence seule de Cronus près de lui, _en _lui, le faisait accéder à un plaisir démesuré. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son épaule, son parfum étourdissant qui l'enveloppait, son corps au-dessus de lui qui l'écrasait presque, son sexe qui palpitait en lui contre les renforts de son intimité, et s'en devint insoutenable. Des étoiles devant les yeux, il atteignit l'orgasme. Il se tendit sous le corps de Cronus, et dans un dernier soubresaut, se déversa sur le matelas. Tout son corps s'ébranla, notamment les muscles de son intimité, qui se refermèrent autour du sexe de Cronus.

Ce dernier, qui haletait durement depuis quelques secondes, luttant contre la jouissance pour s'assurer de satisfaire Kankri lors de ce deuxième essai, ne put résister face à la sensation mordante de ces chairs moites contractées autour de lui. Il fut fauché par l'orgasme à son tour, hurlant le prénom de son partenaire sous le choc, immobilisé dans l'air alors que son corps tout entier se laissait assaillir par des crampes aussi douloureuses que délicieuses. Lentement, la sensation chaleureuse diminua pourtant, et son corps se relaxa d'un coup, Cronus échouant dans le dos de Kankri, le souffle encore saccadé. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi quelques longues minutes, allongés l'un contre l'autre, savourant les dernières vagues de chaleur venues embraser leur bas-ventre.

Finalement, Kankri se résigna à briser le silence, sa voix encore affaiblie s'élevant dans le silence de la chambre.

"Tu n'as pas perdu de ton talent, Cronus. Je suis heureux que tu m'en aies honoré."

Cronus se contenta de pouffer dans son dos, flatté et amusé par la façon que Kankri avait d'exposé les faits.

"D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu de rapports ces derniers temps, Cronus ?

- J'ai mis fin à toutes les liaisons que j'avais. Je ne voulais que toi, babe."

Il avait répondu sans hésiter cette fois. Il s'était senti si bien ces dernières minutes en présence de Kankri qu'il ne voyait aucune raison de lui mentir plus longtemps. Il devait être honnête. Lui dire la vérité.

Kankri hocha la tête sur l'oreiller, sans dire un mot. Cronus passa un bras autour de lui, tendrement.

"Je crois que je t'aime, Kanny, murmura-t-il.

- Je crois que je l'avais deviné. Tu veux rester dormir ici ?", proposa Kankri d'une voix douce.

Cronus frotta son nez à la base des cheveux de ce dernier, et se gorgea une fois encore de leur odeur.

"J'aimerais bien, ouais. Ca te dérangerait de retirer ton pull pour dormir ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que…, débuta Kankri, mal à l'aise.

- Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à te cacher. Tu es beau, Kan. Vraiment."

Maladroitement, Kankri accéda à la demande de son amant, et envoya balader son pull au bout du lit. Il était heureux qu'il fasse sombre dans la pièce, rassuré à l'idée que Cronus ne pût pas voir les imperfections de son corps. Mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, replaçant simplement son bras autour de lui, sa main posée sur son ventre. Il appréciait de sentir pour la première fois la peau douce de Kankri contre la sienne, tellement plus appréciable que son pull fait main.

Un petit grognement de contentement s'échappa de sa gorge, et ainsi lové contre l'objet de ses désirs, Cronus s'assoupit, Kankri le rejoignant rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque Kankri s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, il avait été rassuré de sentir dans son dos le corps tiède de Cronus. Il avait tourné un peu dans son lit, en attendant que son amant se réveillât, et lorsque ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux, il l'avait gratifié d'un "Bonjour" et l'avait embrassé. Et Cronus l'avait embrassé aussi. Et cela devait bien faire quinze minutes qu'ils se bécotaient niaisement, comme deux adolescents qui découvrent l'amour.

Kankri devait admettre qu'agir ainsi avec Cronus était tout aussi plaisant qu'entretenir des rapports plus bestiaux. Il déposa sur ses lèvres un autre rapide baiser, chaste et humide, du bout de ses lèvres rougies par tant d'attention. La tendresse était une façade des relations humaines qu'il ignorait totalement, et il était certain que Cronus était dans la même situation que lui, comme le prouvaient ses caresses maladroites et ses baisers parfois hasardeux.

Kankri savait que Cronus avait toujours été un partenaire direct, cherchant le plaisir sans faire un détour par les caresses préalables. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient apprivoisés l'un l'autre, apprenant à se découvrir dans la fougue des rapports sexuels, aveuglés par l'appétit de la chair. Et maintenant, ils s'embrassaient en y mettant le cœur. Leurs lèvres n'étaient pas sèches lorsqu'elles se touchaient, elles ne l'étaient _plus_. Il y avait quelque chose de différent, et ils pouvaient tous deux en témoigner.

Kankri se demanda si la déclaration que Cronus lui avait faite la veille était une demande sous-entendue pour une forme de relation plus poussée. Il n'osa pas poser la question, sans doute parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi y répondre. Kankri ne savait qu'une chose en cet instant : il était heureux que Cronus fût revenu. Il était heureux parce que la présence du nageur lui était essentielle. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire lui-même. Lui, Kankri Vantas, dépendant de quelqu'un ?

Mais là résidait la vérité. Ces cinq derniers mois, il n'avait pu tourner la page. Il lui en avait voulu, beaucoup voulu, et avait tenté tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le sortir de son esprit. Mais Cronus semblait s'y être implanté, comme une tache incrustée dont on ne parvient pas à se débarrasser. Alors il s'était résigné, et roulé en boule sur son canapé noir, il s'était dit que le temps ferait son travail, et que Cronus disparaîtrait de ses songes de lui-même. Mais au fond de lui, Kankri savait qu'il avait espéré son retour, qu'il l'avait attendu, sans se douter que cela arriverait réellement.

Kankri posa sa tête sur le bras que Cronus glissait autour de ses épaules, et il se lova contre lui, une jambe entre les siennes, une main sur son torse, et ferma les yeux. Cronus sourit, attendri. Il se demanda brièvement si Kankri serait prêt à accepter une relation avec lui. Lui ne se sentait pas capable de le quitter de nouveau. Mais Kankri l'aimait-il seulement ? Il ne lui avait pas répondu, la veille. Il fut tenté de lui demander, mais y renonça. Il ne voulait pas briser son instant de tranquillité, précaire qu'il était.

Il se contenta d'embrasser sa tempe, et ferma les yeux à son tour. Ils avaient le temps. Officialiser les choses n'était pas indispensable. Tant que Cronus pouvait le serrer dans ses bras, cela lui convenait. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fumé depuis la veille, mais que cela ne lui manquait pas. De toute manière, il avait oublié son paquet.

Uh... Reviews ?


End file.
